kestrelislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Althea
Althea is a hugeRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 28, Page 336, ageingRevealed in Outcast, Chapter 16, Page 283 female OspreyRevealed in Rise of Evil, Character List with sleek feathersRevealed in Outcast, Chapter 7, Page 150, a blue-grey beakRevealed in Outcast, Chapter 1, Page 29, and roundRevealed in Outcast, Chapter 17, Page 306, vivid yellow eyes. She has razor-sharp talonsRevealed in Outcast, Chapter 9, Page 189. Althea's tongue was torn out in battleRevealed in Outcast, Chapter 269 and she has scars slashed across her throat. History Rise of Evil Althea is first introduced as Kai's new trainer in the Jungle Flock. Kai is intimidated by her at first, but calms down as he realises that she seems friendly. After Kai's small talk with Jaye, he goes to the Healers' Cave to have his first training session. However, Conny requests that he goes with him, Marsha, Sunny, and Sedge for a tour around The Jungle. Before going with Conny, Kai checks that it is okay with Althea - the Osprey says that he can go with them, and that he can begin training the next day. Outcast Kai goes to Althea's cave to start his training session for the day. Althea tells him that Blaze is not feeling well as she has a headache and sore throat. The Osprey asks Kai what they will need to help the conure, and Kai replies with feverfew for the headache and honey for the sore throat. After seeing that they have no honey in the storage, Althea requests Kai to go and look for some with a patrol of fighters. When Kai's patrol finds the recently shed skin of a viper, Conny mentions that Althea's trainer, Rain, was killed by a snake. After returning to camp with the honey, the trainees of Kai's patrol go with him to help Althea out. Althea orders Kai to give Blaze some of the honey whilst she heals the bee stings on Molly's foot. After this, Althea goes out for a bit to go fishing for herself. While she is gone, Grove gets injured and Kai requests Molly to go and fetch the Osprey. When Althea and Molly return, Althea asks what happens and orders the trainees to get out of the cave and go and change the bedding in the mothers, chicks, and cubs' hollow. The trainees do as they're told. During the Decision-Making, Althea agrees with Bluebell to side with the Flame Birds. When Kai returns from finding the first Flame Bird - Banquin - Althea rushes over to him and the rest that were in his patrol. Althea guides them to the Healers' Cave, and Althea asks Kai to get some damp moss. After Kai does this, Althea begins cleaning up the patrol members' wounds with the moss. The next day, Kai walks into the Healers' Cave and asks Althea what they will be doing. Althea asks him to go and find some whitehair goldenrod and dandelions; she mentions both can be found by Scavenger Crags. When Thunder, Sunny, and Wing find Coal on their territory and see that he has a broken wing, they take him back to the camp and to Althea. Althea confirms that the owl has a broken wing and that it will take a few months to heal. She goes into her cave with Coal so that she can put bandages on his injured limb. After Kai and his friends come back from finding Blyana, Kai takes Marsha to the Healers' Cave as she has a wrenched talon. The two kestrels accidentally awake Althea when they make a warning call after seeing Coal, and Althea asks them what was going on. Kai explains, and Althea tells him to sort out Marsha's injury by himself, as he should know what to do. Althea then goes back to sleep. The day after Kai has found out Coal is spying on the Jungle Flock for the Razor Talons, Althea is changing the binding on the eagle owl's wing. She asks Kai to help her. Not long after, Kai sees that Kestrel Islanders have arrived in the camp and hides himself against the wall of the cave - Althea asks why he is so worried, telling him that the islanders are unable to do anything to him since he is in a different flock to them. When one of the Kestrel Islanders - Cuckoo - enters the cave, Althea helps him out with what he needs and says that Kai can help him and the other islanders find the herb they require. After Kai returns with the herbs, Althea says he did well but accidentally picked up a few poisonous herbs with the good ones. She tells Kai the difference between the two herbs as she begins to separate them. When some of the islanders begin to accuse Kai of purposefully mixing the deadly plants in with the herbs they need, Althea defends her trainee and eventually Jaye and Bluebell ask the islanders to leave. Kai calls the islanders ratbirds, and Glider snaps and attacks his son. Althea pushes Glider away from Kai and pins him down before Jaye and Bluebell tell her to let him go. Althea comforts Kai after he comes back from finding out about Hiss's death. Later on, when Hiss's body has been brought back to the camp, Althea has to prepare the body for burial. Kai decides to help her, but quickly starts to feel faint and leaves the cave. With the help of Tere and Ruru, Althea carries Hiss's body into the clearing so that birds and Jaguars are able to mourn. During the Annual Group Gathering, Kai goes over to Althea to talk to her, Mayang, and Otus. When Althea and Mayang begin to speak of the Kestrel Islanders' current situation, they ask Kai and Otus to go elsewhere. Althea and Kai prepare herbs for the upcoming battle against the tigers and toucans. Once they are done, Althea suggests that Kai should go and help the fighters with preparing and making spears. When Kai escorts Kenyotah to the Healers' Cave so that she can see Coal, Althea asks the eagle what she is doing there. Kenyotah and Althea have a tense conversation, but Kenyotah soon leaves the cavern. Althea and Kai set up a place to heal birds during the battle. Many birds and Jaguars call out for the healers to aid them, and the first bird Kai and Althea are seen helping is Shrike, who has severely injured his foot. Althea orders Kai to keep watch for more injured birds and cats whilst she tries to heal Shrike's foot. Eventually, Kai tells Althea that he wants and has to help Marsha and Conny, who are struggling to fight against Kynigos and Chroma, even with the help of Jaye and Bluebell. Althea orders Kai to remain in the hollow, but Kai soon goes against his mentor and flies out of the hollow. Althea flies after him, and saves him when Kynigos nearly kills him. Althea kills Kynigos by disembowelling him, but ends up severely injured - when Kai returns to the healing hollow with her, he sees that Althea's tongue has been torn out and her neck has a large gash in it. After seeing they need to get more herbs, Althea goes back to camp. When the flock returns to the camp, Kai goes to Althea. He finds out that she is now unable to speak due to her injuries, and informs her that they won the battle. After this, Althea goes to heal the injured. Kai tries to find a way to communicate with Althea. The two start on making signals to show the names of different herbs. After Kai and Conny go missing, Marsha goes to the Healers' Cave to see that Coal is also missing. She awakes Althea and informs her about the incident. Immediately, Althea gets up and goes out of the cave with Marsha shortly behind her. They go to tell Jaye and Bluebell about it. When Kai has been rescued from the Razor Talons and he and Althea are healing injured birds, Sorpant tells Kai that he needs to go to Eight Rocks. When Kai says that he is busy, Althea encourages her trainee to go by gesturing over to the Secretary Bird. The Flame's Return Coming soon... Killed Victims This list shows the victims Althea has killed: * KynigosRevealed in Outcast, Chapter 14, Page 268 References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Major Characters Category:The Jungle Flock Category:Healers Category:Trainers Category:Trainees Category:Healer Trainees Category:Ospreys Category:Rise of Evil Characters Category:Outcast Characters Category:The Flame's Return Characters